onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-25897544-20180818041302/@comment-16030068-20180823063455
Chapter 915 Boluo Town Cover Page "Retirement from Pirating - Dyed Goods Craftsman Bellamy" In Boluo town, there is a sumo tournament undergoing. Urashima is eating inside of a diner with a Gifter, Mouseman, a user of a Mouse SMILE. When Urashima mentions how he wants to make O-kiku his own, Mouseman advises him to take her away by force as its his right as a descendant of a samurai. A pleased Urashima throws away his food on the ground. He hurriedly rushes to the owner of the diner and demands, "I love tanuki, so prepare a dish of the tanuki you own as a pet!" O-tama is brought to a certain residence. Inside there, is a one of the headliners, Holdem, a user of a lion SMILE. On his stomach there is a face of a lion, and Holdem and lion are frequently roaring. The reason why Holdem had O-tama kidnapped was became of her ability. Holdem, who is interested in an ability to tame animals, orders a subordinate to pinch her cheek like he was pulling on it. Luffy and the others have arrived at Boluo town's main gate. Luffy yells in a loud voice that they are here to save O-tama, and O-Kiku panickingly stops him. A bunch of ronin come rushing over after hearing the outburst, but Luffy knocks them all of them out with Haoushoku Haki. As they arrive at the center of town, a sumo wrestler comes flying towards them. Deep inside the town, there is an event undergoing where anyone can obtain 500 pieces of gold if they can topple Urashima.Upon discovering O-kiku, he rejoices as she has undoubtedly made up her mind to become his bride. All of his fangirls seethe with anger at this. He orders his disciples to bring her to him. O-kiku attempts to hide behind Zoro's back but is unable to fully hide herself as her body is too large. Not wanting to slice naked men, Zoro lets them pass by, and O-kiku is easily taken. The townsfolk become angry about a girl from an outside tea house is in the town. Urashima angrily yells that no matter whether it is they commoners or a lowly servant, it's his liberty whether they live or die. Urashima attempts to embrace with O-kiku, but O-kiku unsheathes her sword. O-kiku cuts off Urashima's topknot. Luffy becomes excited as things are becoming more interesting. End Thanks to @Zoro4Prez2016 Source: 5ch --> Oro Jackson ---- Chapitre 915 La ville de Boluno Dans la ville de Boluno, se déroule un tournoi de sumo. Urashima mange dehors avec un Gifter possédant le smile de la souris Mouseman. Quand Urashima fait savoir à quel point il veut faire de O-kiku sienne, Mouseman lui conseille de l’emporter par la force, car c’est son droit en tant que descendant de Samurai. Urashima qui est ravi, jette sa nourriture au sol. Il court vers le propriétaire du restaurant et demande : « J’adore le Tanuki, prépare un plat avec le Tanuki que tu possèdes comme qu’animal de compagnie !. » O-tama est amenée dans une certaine résidence. A l’intérieur se trouve Holdem un des headliners, utilisateur du Smile du Lion. Sur son ventre se trouve une tête de lion et Holdem et cette de lion rugissent fréquemment. La raison pour laquelle Holdem a kidnappé O-tama est la capacité de O-tama. Holdem qui est intéressé par son habilité à dompter les animaux, ordonne à un subordonné de pincer et tirer la joue d’O-tama. Luffy, Zoro et O-kiku arrivent à la porte principale de Boluo. Luffy hurle qu’ils sont venus pour sauver O-tama mais O-kiku en panique le fait taire. Un groupe de Ronins accourent après avoir entendu la déclamation, mais Luffy les étale avec le Haki des rois. Parvenus au centre-ville, un sumo arrive en volant vers eux (j’imagine qu’il s’agit d’une projection et non d’un sumo volant) Au plus profond de la ville, à lieu un tournoi où n’importe qui peut gagner 500 pièces d’or si ils peuvent faire basculer Urashima. Alors qu’Urashima découvre O-kiku, il se réjouit car il s’imagine qu’elle s’est faite à l’idée de devenir sa femme. Toutes les fangirls d’Urashima ne voient pas cette nouvelle d’un bon œil. Urashima ordonne à ses disciples d’amener à lui O-kiku. Elle tente alors de se cacher derrière Zoro mais n’y parvient pas, étant sensiblement plus grande que lui. Zoro qui n’a pas envie de trancher des hommes en tenue de Sumo, les laisse passer et O-kiku est facilement emportée. Les habitants de la ville sont fâché qu’une fille d’un café hors de la ville énéficie d’autant d’attention. Urashima en colère leur crie que peu importe qu’il s’agisse de roturiers ou de simple servants, il est de sa liberté de choisir ceux qui meurent et ceux qui vivent. Urashima tente d’embrasser O-kiku, mais elle dégaine son sabre. O-kiku coupe le chignon Urashima, Luffy est excité car les choses deviennent plus intéréssantes. Fin